Cat Curse
by hirakiashi
Summary: Summary: What happens when Prussia gets a little too cocky with England? Now Prussia and Austria, who unluckily was in the same room when it happened, now suffer with dog/cat ears and tails! What will they do until they turn back? YAOI! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia :( sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Hirakiashi: Hallo my followers! How are you? So far my day has been sucky -_- My account has failed to work so I'm having my friend paste them on her computer for me! Thank you Silverpelt21!

WARNING: Hetalia yaoi ahead! If you do not like it, I suggest you press that shiny back button at the top left of your computer screen (or bottom left on IPhone users like myself).

This fanfiction is for Austria and Prussia! Not one of my favorite couples in Hetalia, but one I like to look at it with the multiple ways of the love triangle with Hungary! HUNGARY IS NOT WITH EITHER IN THIS FANFICTION! Only the awesome Prussia (Gilbert) and Austria (Roderich) are together. Enjoy!

_**(Goes into summary box)**_

Summary: What happens when Prussia gets a little too cocky with England? Now Prussia and Austria, who unluckily was in the same room when it happened, now suffer with dog/cat ears and tails! What will they do until they turn back? YAOI!

"Well you can suck it, Arthur!"

Roderich watched boredly as the Prussian and British had another quarrel with each other. It was becoming frustrating to the Austrian, Roderich. He couldn't be anywhere without Gilbert, (the Prussian), following after him ruining his attempts to have any alliances with others. He sipped the tea Arthur offered him before, and watched as Gilbert and Arthur, (the Britain), throw harsh slang to one another.

"Sie sind eine pussy!" Said Gilbert in his native language.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Asked Arthur with the most demonic look on his face. Austria sighed. The main reason he was here was that he wouldn't see the bad side of England! But now, the way Gilbert insulted him, an alliance was far from possible...

"You bastard! If you don't leave my home I'll curse you!" England pulled out his wand.

Austria held back a snicker from how idiotic and childish it looked. But being Prussia, he had begun to laugh his ass off at the sight.

"Fick Dich! Like that toy can hurt me? I am the awesome Prussia! You can't harm me dumbass!"

"Maybe not! But let's see what happens when I do this!"

Arthur Kirkland spoke words that both Roderich and Gilbert couldn't understand.

"Hallo! Roddie what the fuck is he saying?!"

"I dunno!"

"What? You're the one who knows English better than me dumbass!"

"Well I guess it's not English or its older English!"

When Arthur uttered the final words of the spell that neither was understanding, a loud puff of air appeared from nowhere and engulfed the Prussian and Austrian. Coughing and the breaking of glass (most likely Roderich's teacup) were heard and when the fog lifted…  
They were unharmed

Except for one thing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I told you I am awesome! I protected both me and Roderich!"

While Alfred laughed his ass off at the confused Gilbert, Austria began to discover the toll of pissing off the Britain. He felt for his ears, which were now replaced with furry, brown ears along with a tail the same color with white at the top. He screamed in horror. Interrupting the two as he felt his face and found whiskers and a ribbon around his neck that held the colors of his flag.

Prussia laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAAAA! You got hit Roderich!"

"Look at yourself you git!" growled Arthur, "you are the same!"

Prussia was the same. Though instead he had white ears and a light scar on his eye, along with a white tail. All matching his pale white hair.

"You turned us into nekos?! You bastard England!"  
Prussia ran for Arthur, but with another gagging cloud of smoke, they found themselves in Austria's home. England's voice echoed.

"Next time think before you insult Arthur Kirkland!" The English's laughter faded for a moment but came back "Oh, I have set another spell; you two cannot leave the house until I choose to turn you back!"

"You bastard!" Called out the Prussian. Austria still was panicking about his new body parts as Gilbert ran to the front door. "We'll see if we can leave or not!"

Austria still panicked. But mentally noted to find Prussia in his maze of a house later.

How could the Prussian fuck this up more?

**End**

Hirakiashi: What do you think? Review please! I love feedback!

And thank you again to Silverpelt21, seriously lucky to have you!


	2. Chapter 2

Austria trailed after the panicked Prussian. He had no motivation to keep up with him so he fell behind quickly. Realizing that he was now unsure where Gilbert must have been, he headed to the front hallway.

Though he doubted that he would be there.

The only reason he headed to this certain area in the house was to hear the echoes in his lonesome house. They were always the loudest at the front. He had it like so to scare away other countries. (Except Gilbert, who Roderich swore was too much of an idiot to care for paranormal things). Though before he could make it to the front, the cat ears proved helpful as he can hear the whines and groans of the Prussian wandering his halls. He began to use his more keen ears to follow the footsteps to the main lobby/livingroom. He took his time to admire the artwork on his ceiling and walls. They needed to be dusted.

He thought of asking Italy to do so when this cat curse was ended, but then decided to just do it himself later today. It's not like he had much to do now, other than make sure Gilbert did not damage anything. He shuddered at the thought of one of his precious instruments breaking. Or a statue crumbling at the Germans touch. He felt a shiver down his spine and turned to find his tail sway and twitch in what he thought would be irritation. He sighed.

Why couldn't the tail hang dead? Now anyone could tell how he was feeling and by anyone he meant Prussia. And knowing Gilbert, he would find some idiotic humor in the swaying tails. He just hoped that Gilbert would find amusement in his own tail instead of the Austrian's. But he half hoped it would bug him a little too much. Then he could see if these sharper fingernails would have Gilbert leave him alone. He remembered the scar over Gilbert's eye. Did that mean that he was in that form before and someone else struck him? Or was it some past scar that only shows when in a different physical form?

It now had Austria curious.

'But curiosity won't kill this cat!' He thought and started to go to his library to study before searching for the German once more. It was more than likely that the powerless nation was sleeping on the floor somewhere. He felt a twinge down his tail and grabbed it and held it in his hand angrily. ''Dumb tail..." he muttered and held it as he walked down the hallway. Only to stumble and fall.

The tail was his balance now and realizing this pissed him off. He stormed to his library with the tail flicking angrily behind him. Then, hearing something, the tail, along with Roderich stiffened.

A single key tone of a piano echoed through the hallways. Roderich only had one piano. Everything else he had thousands of. But that piano is one of a kind.

Only Roderich plays the piano.

ONLY RODERICH PLAYS THE PIANO.

And now he heard the keys being beat and keyed in such a ridiculous tone that it set his skin cold still. How dare Gilbert touch his only prize possession!

Gilbert can touch and break anything in his home. He would be pissed no matter what it was. But the piano was another thing. Austria was a bold area when it came to music. It was his pride.

He had many instruments but he only had that one old piano. It had kept him cool and calm through the years of the growing and annoying nations. It held as many memories as the house did. When Hungary and Italy lived with him, they would dance and sing to his music. Sometimes other countries would visit as well to hear his musicians play in his house. They would play on that very piano.

He taught Holy Rome once. But his fingers always trembled at an audience. Especially if Italy was there.

He had taught almost all of the nations in Europe. Even if it was a small nursery rhyme like Mary and the Lamb, he could remember every key that the other first played and the last.

And now Prussia shunned Roderich's pride in this piano and played random notes pissed him off. How dare he? The way it was placed just beside the window showed his passion in it, did it not? Can't he respect SOMETHING of Roderich's? Of course not!

Roderich stormed into the room with tears welling in his eyes. He stalked behind Gilbert, ready to tap him on the shoulder and leave him with another scar to look at other than the one over his eye. But something stopped him again, Gilberts tail.

It hung over the bench in front of the piano and swayed sadly and angrily. It confused Roderich. But he began to examine Gilbert's posture more carefully.

He seemed to be determined to play a certain tune. And when Roderich thought about it, it sounded like it had the same piece that Roderich plays all the time. But the keys were terrible and too sharp. A groan from the other took Roderich from his thoughts. Prussia slammed his outspread hands on the keys, the instrument making a loud and hideous noise of protest. It left Roderich in pain from his stronger ears and made his tail stiffen. Prussia regretted it as well as his ears rung. He heard Roderich gasp behind him. He jumped and stood from the piano.

"Ah- that was not me! The cat has taken me over! Even the awesome me can't control it!" He stammered, stunned.

"Maybe you don't realize how important this is to me? Do you realize how long I've had this?" Austria shouted.

"Ah... n- ja..." Prussia stuttered nervously.

"Prove it! Why did you do that?!" Austria shoved a hand towards the direction of the piano that Prussia had just molested.

"I wanted you to find me?" The other said stupidly.

"I was looking for you anyways!"

"Oh... I thought you would be g-going to your study..."

Roderich sighed, knowing it was true. He waved his hand so the other would follow him and Gilbert did. Now he wished that he had that piano in his library.

"Never touch my piano again..." He said darkly.

"But you let others play sometimes! Why not me?" Prussia whined.

"Because I taught them and I know they respect me!"

"Why won't you teach me then? It's not like we will know when we change back. So let's pass time right?"

"I'll think about it…"

That was a lie.

Gilbert's POV

He groaned boredly as Roderich sat on the couch reading his book. Surely this isn't what he did all the time? All he did was have tea then read then eat then read then read and read and READ!

"Don't you do anything interesting?" He whined and rolled on the floor like the half cat he was.

He saw from the corner of his eye, Roderich flicking his tail angrily. Did he really piss him off too much? And the kink in his hair seemed more stressed curled… He mentally sighed.

What did he have to do to have Austria notice him? All he knew was to be overly happy. This is the quietest he's been around someone. Can't he notice him before he fades?

"Austriaa…" he started to crawl onto Roderich's lap like a whining dog or like a pitiful slave. Whatever it was, Austria enjoyed the praising. Gilbert wondered if Roderich was the same in bed. Roderich's tail waved in a less twitchy way. And as far as Prussia could tell, twitchy means angry.

"Roddie... pleasee? We haven't eaten in 6 hours! It's almost dark! Don't you eat dinner?"  
"Not much. But knowing you, I will make food."

"Really?"

"In the next hour."

That pulled down his excitement. He was hoping to be able to watch something new. Like Austria cook! But he had to wait another long and boring hour to do so. He whined and pulled his body up and closer to Austria's chest while still being on his knees. He looked up. Was that a blush on Roderich's cheeks?

"Why not now Rodie?" He whined while rubbing his face against Roderich's chest.

"Because I'm reading idiot!"

A hard kick to his stomach sent him back on the ground again. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath. Roderich recognized him that time! Even if it was just a second, it made Prussia happy. This curse would give him the chance he needed to have Rodie to recognize him!

But for now he needed to be calm like before and submit to him... He hated the idea but how else can they get closer? Everyone else got to play the piano but him... He could care less if Rodie didn't let him to play the piano. He just wanted to know that he had the same affection others had from Austria, and more.

So, he climbed onto the couch and set his head onto Austria's lap. There was squirming and angry protests, but after a while, he found the irritated one calm down. "Just don't move much got it?" Prussia nodded. And when he became drowsy from boredom, he felt the musicians hand stroke his hair.

'If only I was his pet... At least he would caress me more...' He thought and fell asleep.

END

Sorry that it took a while, but now that its summer vacation, I can write more! :3Thank you for your support! But can I have more reviews? I like feedback from supporters. AND A BIG THANK YOU TO Silverpelt21 FOR PROOFING AND POSTING THIS YET AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

ah god I am so sorry i took such a long time. if it wasnt for the reviews i would have abandoned this story. so what do you all like about it so far? the suspense? the yaoi? the curse? or the slow developing love?

Austria's P.O.V.

He waited for Prussia to finally fall asleep before getting up from his seat to cook. Even if he wanted to starve the loud nation he would only whine for as long as it would be for the curse to lift. He might as well cook while the other was asleep so nothing was broken. He could have time to himself as well. He honestly needed the time to himself. At least away from Gilbert. He was stunned at the begging and submitting actions that the albino did. Standing on his knees and leaning on his chest. IT made him feel small. Though Prussia was the same height as Germany. And that was pretty tall to the Austrian. Roderich was expecting Prussia to burst in action after being quiet for so long. but not like that. It set him on edge. And he hated it. Along with everything that albino Nation did.

Austria began to cook for the Sleeping nation. He had just the right ingredients for wiener schnitzel. The smell filled the home. Just like his music. He was already expecting Prussia to run down the house. Surely his strengthened sense of smell would lead him to the heart of the smell? He thought so and took a few bites of whatever was left over. He was not in the mood to eat knowing who was in his home. He began to wash the dishes after a while when Prussia had not came running. he sighed irratibly when he finished. still no Prussia. Might as well look for him.

He returned to his library and found Prussia still asleep on the floor. he sighed. How does this guy sleep so soundly? Does he sleep like Prussia? He knealed down and looked at his hater. There was a sense of peace in him. but Austria immediately noticed at how his eyes fell in stress.. What was Gilbert thinking/Dreaming about. Austria felt his curiouity take over as he sat down and watched the other sleep. His tail twiching then swaying only to puff twice his size. and his ears falling back as if in about to fight then twiches calmly. Watching his enemy in such a innocent state of sleep let him to their past when young..

'How did we ever become enemies? Its not like we are just born to hate one another.. we had no grudges in the beginning history wise.. '

He sighed. Why did they hate each other? He knows he hates how Prussia ruins his meetings. his loud obnoxiousness. Disrespect to his hobbies. He hadnt forgotten how he banged on Roderichs piano. Everything about him gave a bad vibe. Even his appearance. What nation is albino? What did he do wrong?

What did i do wrong?

End of Chapter 3

sorry its so short, its late. i woul;dve written more but im so tired and i didnt want to wait another day to have yoou wait


End file.
